The present invention relates to a dual purpose pipe seal and closure member for use in low pressure installations as for example septic field distribution boxes and septic tanks. A relatively slow and tedious grouting procedure is commonly used in sealing pipes having end portions in communication with the interior of septic field distribution boxes and the like.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a pipe seal and closure member which may be cast in situ and which may thereafter be readily employed either as a closure member or as a rapidly assembled and effective seal about an end portion of a pipe in communication with the interior of a distribution box or the like. More particularly, the seal is constructed to selectively accept and support in a position for good drainage, a plurality of different diameter pipes and to accurately and securely provide a quick permanent connection for a baffle arrangement adjacent to the end of the pipe inside the distribution box. The present invention includes many of the features of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,397 and 4,805,920 patented by Norman W. Gavin on Mar. 22, 1988 and Feb. 21, 1989 respectively. The present invention is an improvement on the invention claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,920.